Metaphors and Similes
by The Swashbuckler
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming, and Star is planning a surprise for Robin! But when a mysterious alliance of villains attack, could that spell doom for them all? Read and Review. Thanks! Lots and lots of parings and implied parings...
1. Inspiration

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Well, I have to confess I "jumped the shark" with "KP and the O'Connell Legacy." Once I get it outlined, faithful readers, I will restart it. But, in the meantime…..**

Chapter One: Inspiration

"Friend Raven?"

Raven took a deep breath before glancing up from one of her ubiquitous books. Her deep, large, violet eyes lazily glanced upward to see the tall, willowy girl with cinnamon colored hair and deep gold colored skin standing above her. The willowy girl held a half-used legal pad and four pencils, two with broken tips.

"Yes, Starfire?" Raven said.

"I could use your help. Next week is the Day of Valentine, and I wish to write a poem expressing my emotions about Robin."

"Okay, but I'm not so sure I'm the right one to ask, Star," Raven started.

"Oh, but you are! I have tried to write many, many times, but I find that all I can do is the Hexambic Trimeter of Tamaranian Epic poetry. But it does not translate well into human languages, and I so want to write this so he can read it."

Raven raised an uncertain eyebrow.

Starfire folded her arms around the legal pad. "And there is another reason why I have asked for your assistance. I realize I am very emotional, for, as you know, we Tamaranians were taught not to hold them in. But I wish to be more subtle, more mysterious. And, you do write very well although I do not always understand your symbolism."

Raven allowed a small grin to escape. "Thanks, Star. Okay, I'll help."

"Oh thank you!" Star exclaimed and threw her arms about her pale friend, nearly squeezing the air out of her. The alien girl floated out of the room, doing a happy pirouette as she passed through the doorway.

Raven closed her book and shook her head, "What have I gotten myself into now?"

…..

Raven knocked on the door to Starfire's room and sighed deeply. She brought a blank journal and her favorite pen, a fine quill pen with a gold nib that was her birthday present last year. She glanced at the case and felt her cheeks blush. The pale girl opened the pen case and read the dedication: "To Rae, may your creativity flow through this always. –R." Raven flung open her journal. It, too, was a gift from Robin.

"Raven!" Star exclaimed merrily. The pale girl hadn't heard the door swish open, and she slammed the book closed and hid it under her cloak. "Come in! Please!"

The willowy girl literally pulled Raven into her room. Star's taste in décor was, at best, eclectic. Trinkets from her homeworld hung on the purple walls next to mementoes of her earthly travels. Masks from Africa, jades from the Far East, Russian fur hats, and empty jars of mustard made up some of the hodgepodge. Raven slowly made her way to the table and sat down not before glancing quickly under it. She gently pushed a sleeping giant mutant moth larvae away with her foot and couldn't help but to grimace as Star swept it up and hugged it.

"Oh, Silkie," the alien girl cooed. "Your K'Norfka has missed you so."

"Yeah," Raven said as she sat down. The young witch opened the journal and quickly took out her pen and ink vial from its case. She snapped it shut and quickly put it back into her cloak.

Star watched as Raven, almost ritualistically, shook the ink and slowly opened the vial. The pale girl gently dipped the quill into the dark ink and wrote the date on her journal page. Star put her pet down and flipped open her legal pad and took an unbroken pencil, mirroring her friend.

"Okay," Raven said, "what's your poem going to be about?"

Starfire blushed. "It's…" She smiled coyly and glanced at her papers. "…a poem about desire."

"Oh really?" Raven asked, her curiosity piqued.

Star slowly nodded. She looked as if she had a thousand or so things she was about to say, but couldn't find the words to vocalize them.

Raven scratched thoughtfully behind her ear and took a deep breath. "All I can say now is, thank the gods for metaphors."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Thanks for the encouraging reviews, and I hope not to disappoint.**

Chapter Two: Reference

Raven sat high above the training grounds. She had her latest poetry journal open and rolled her quill pen lightly in her fingers. She pursed her lips together, silently scolded Starfire for suddenly becoming uncharacteristically shy, and berated herself for actually agreeing to help the alien girl compose love poems to _him._ The young witch glanced at the ebon metal writing pen and quickly put it down.

She knew it was a gift one friend gave to another: a best friend's gift, a better-than-best-friend's gift.

Raven heaved out a long, slow sigh before looking across the training grounds. _He_ was out there. Robin was lost in the steady rhythms of Tai Chi, and Raven leaned her head on her hands watching his body move with absolute fluidity. She could see Robin's chi flow around him like shimmering water, and Raven drifted dreamily.

"You okay?"

Raven blinked several times and crashed back to reality. She threw her hood over her head and turned toward the high-pitched voice behind her. Beast Boy looked at her quizzically and then glanced out across the exercise field. A wide, rueful grin spread across his lips.

"Oh, Star's not gonna like this," he said playfully.

"It's not what you think, _Garfield_," Raven snarled.

"Real names now, eh? It _must_ be serious." Beast Boy looked as if Raven was about to hand him a winning lottery ticket.

"I'm out of here," Raven announced. She picked up her journal and writing kit. The young witch stormed past the changeling and back toward the tower. The pale girl soon found herself in her dark room and sat crossed legged on the bed. She closed her violet eyes and whispered her centering mantra. The embarrassment and rush of anger she felt eased away.

"Raven?"

The young witch opened one eye and glanced at the still closed door.

"It is I, Starfire, may I enter?"

Raven uncrossed her legs and poured herself a glass of water. "Sure, come in."

The door slid opened and Starfire came in, lugging a stack of books and rolls of parchment that nearly spilled out of her long arms. The willowy girl plopped the entire load on Raven's bed and wiped her brow. Raven arched a thin eyebrow.

"What's all this?" the young witch asked.

"This is all the examples of poems of passion I could find in my native language," Star announced.

"Well, there does seem to be a lot to draw from," Raven commented as she picked out one of the volumes.

"Ah, you have found the _Epic of Kalan'r_. It recounts the tale of the Goddess X'hal's love of a mortal male and how she visited him every night for a hundred nights." Starfire sighed and her large green eyes went glassy. "But it, as all associations with gods go, did not end well. Please, let me recite you a passage."

Raven winced. Star took a deep breath, and the young witch expected an ear-shattering screech.

"Star, I don't think that's…" the pale girl started.

But Starfire sang a song unlike Raven had ever heard. It was soft, breathless, and the empath was flooded with emotion. Starfire's surprisingly lustrous voice cracked several times as her large eyes filled with tears. The Tamaranian acted out the song as if singing an aria, falling to her knees and holding the dying body of the goddess' lover.

Raven wept. She didn't understand the words, but the purity of the emotions (love, sorrow, joy and pain) overwhelmed her.

Starfire finished, and a pall hung over the dark room.

Raven looked up and wiped her tears away with her palms. She finally broke the silence.

"That… that was beautiful."

"Thank you, Raven," Starfire said softly as she stood up. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I sang 'The Song of Mourning' in the fifth book of the epic. It is what all poets aspire to write on my world."

"I don't think I honestly appreciated Tamaran's poets until now."

Starfire chuckled, "It is an acquired taste. I must go, now. I fear the _Epic of Kalan'r_ always leaves me feeling very melancholy, and I must seek the sun to lighten my mood."

The willowy alien girl wrapped her arms about her pale friend tightly. Raven returned the sisterly embrace and forced herself to grin.

"Oh, I have attempted to translate some of the other poems, but English is a clumsy language full of double meanings. And the natural flow of the poem is lost, I fear."

"I'm sure you did fine, Star."

Starfire smiled and nodded. "Be that as it may, I hope you enjoy them."

Raven watched her friend walk out of the bedroom before picking up one of the rolls of paper. She glanced down at the original Tamaranian script next to Star's translation. Almost instantly, Raven felt her cheeks blush and she quickly rolled the parchment back up.

"Good lord, Star! Where did you learn _that_ kind of language?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Three: Research

Raven knocked loudly on Starfire's door. She had the collection of alien poetry suspended in a cocoon of dark energy and her eyes glowed white under her hood. The young witch felt a strange mix of anger, frustration, and extreme embarrassment.

"Hello, friend Raven!"

Raven turned around to see a smiling Starfire. The alien's mood had brightened considerably, and the willowy girl practically glowed with collected sunlight.

"What do I owe the honor of your visit?"

Raven forced the jumble of papers and books into Starfire's arms. "You can take your smut back. My gods, Star, I never realized you were into…!"

"Smut?" Star said weakly, cutting Raven off. Her large green eyes widened with shock, and she searched her mind for the meaning of the word. "I did not mean to…" Star nearly dropped the bundle and readjusted the heavy books clumsily "…offend you Raven. We have a long…" a roll of parchment escaped and she caught it with her foot "…history of erotic poetry on…" the bulk was too much to carry, even for the alien girl's prodigious strength, and her eyes narrowed with expression of surrender as the books spilled out "…Tamaran."

"Erotic is one thing, Star. _Pornographic_ is something else entirely."

Starfire bit her lip, not realizing she had crossed some unmarked line. She rubbed her arm nervously and took a keen interest in her shoes. The young, pale witch folded her arms across her chest.

The awkward moment didn't last very long as a high-pitched giggle shattered the silence. Beast Boy, literally, fell out of the air and landed on the floor. Both girls turned away from the elfin Titan, who bore a wide, mischievous, toothy grin. It was a good day. First, he caught Rae making goo-goo eyes at Robin, and now he caught the girls in a very compromising discussion.

"Did someone say _porn_?" Beast Boy teased.

"What is that you require, Beast Boy," Starfire demanded coolly, scooping up her books.

"Robin is looking for the two of you. It's movie night, remember?"

"Oh, yes, I had nearly forgotten," Star mused and hurried in her room.

Raven scowled at her teammate.

"Whoa, watch the flying daggers, Rae-Rae."

"You _flea_!" Raven snarled.

Beast Boy doubled over and became the small insect.

"You _RAT_!"

The little green flea instantly became a long tailed rat.

"You _TOAD_!"

A small green toad croaked at the angry young witch's feet. The toad changed back into the diminutive Titan's true form. He got up and coldly glared at Raven, dusting off his knees.

"How long have you been spying on us?" Raven demanded.

"Long enough," Beast Boy said nonchalantly. "Nice to know that you remember all the spells Malchior taught you."

Raven curled her lip and narrowed her eyes. "That was uncalled for."

"Neither was high jacking my powers."

Raven and Beast Boy glowered at each other.

"What are we watching anyway?" Raven finally asked, thankful to find something to change the subject.

A rueful grin slowly spread over the changeling's face. "Oh, I'm sure it's something you can relate to, Rae: 'Cyrano de Bergerac.'"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Hope everyone's enjoying the story!**

Chapter Four: Openings

Raven turned on her heels and stormed away from the elfin Titan. He didn't need to vocalize his laughter; she felt it painfully. Although a rueful grin did cross the young witch's face as she heard Star snarl, "Skulking Klorbag!" through her bedroom door. But that joy was fleeting, and Raven sighed deeply. She argued with herself about whether or not she overreacted to Star's Tamaranian poems. The alien girl did come to her for help, and the only Tamaranian poetry she'd been exposed to were the shrill songs of joy that Star sang, and the moody poems of the willowy girl's equally willowy, equally beautiful, but evil older sister, Blackfire.

The pale girl walked back to her room, not paying any attention as she walked. If she had, she would see the bright red vest she ran straight into. She fell back and landed sorely on her rear.

"Oh, Robin, I am so sorry!" Raven said, her cheeks flushing.

"Don't worry about it," Robin said with a shrug and helping his friend up. "I should apologize for knocking you down."

"Okay, apology accepted."

Robin smiled that little half smile of his. Raven took a deep breath and forced herself not to sigh.

"So," Robin said running his hand through his spiky black hair realizing an awkward moment just happened, "you heading up for movie night? I thought we'd break up the standard brain candy fare and check out this French film I rented."

Raven glanced away from Robin for a moment, "I… I don't think so. I'm not up for movies tonight."

"Is something the matter?" Robin asked, taking her hands lightly in his.

Raven's mind skipped. She glanced down at her pale, soft hands in the deep supple green leather of Robin's gloves. His aura was so warm now, so peaceful, like a summer's afternoon. The warmth traveled from his hands to hers, up her arms and slowly drove away the chill from her self-doubt.

"Rae?" he said softly, as if from a dream.

Raven blinked and refocused on reality.

"It's Gar. He's just acting like the kid brother I never wanted again."

Robin laughed softly. The pale witch looked up but only saw the concealing whites of his ever present mask instead of his eyes. She prayed that he didn't see through her half-truth.

"Okay," Robin said softly, squeezed her hands, and let them go. He patted her on the shoulder, reassuringly, and smiled at her again.

Raven didn't need to force a smile, and let out a dreamy sigh as the Titans' Leader walked away. She took three steps before the alarm blared out. Warning lights pulsed red around her, and her broach buzzed and flashed out its warning.

"Looks like movie night is gonna have to wait," Robin said as he and Star dashed by.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Five: Mood

"Aw man, who is it this time?" Cyborg groaned.

"Hey, at least we don't have to watch that foreign flick Fearless Leader was about to force on us," BB commented.

The massive Titan arched his eyebrow and nodded in agreement. Cyborg synchronized his on board systems with the powerful Titans Mainframe and brought up the map of the city.

"Report," Robin said as he rushed into the room.

"It's a break in at the old Ty-Chem plant."

"Wonderful," Robin growled under his breath. "Do we have any visuals on the perps?"

"Nope," Cyborg reported. "Ty-Chem was shut down by the EPA after a fire. The security staff hasn't reported in, but the burglar alarm has definitely been tripped."

Raven slowly walked after the others. She silently joined the group and took her spot behind Robin. She felt his mood darken with worry for the city and, more importantly, worry for his friends. The pale girl stopped herself from reaching out to him; instead, she flexed her fingers slowly and glanced from them to Robin. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the rueful grin of Beast Boy, who then gave her a sly, knowing wink. Raven wrapped herself in her cloak and shot him her best Shut-up-and-die stare.

"Right," Robin announced. "Cy, I need a report on anything that was left behind at Ty-Chem. Star, I need you and Beast Boy to scout ahead. Keep in contact, and do not engage until we get there."

"What do you want me to do?" Rae said in her monotone droll.

"Raven, you're with me."

Beast Boy, after transforming into a falcon, and Starfire took to the sky. The willowy alien looked back to Robin. He gave her a reassuring smile and slight nod. Starfire returned a small smile and sped away.

Cyborg scanned the last known inventories of the chemical factory. "This is gonna take a while," he groaned.

"Keep on it," Robin ordered. "Ready, Rae?"

"Ready for what?" Her thin eyebrow arched quizzically.

He took Raven's hands and narrowed his eyes. "Take us to Ty-Chem."

Raven curled her lips into a slight grin as black energy enveloped the two Titans.

….

The abandoned chemical factory, after all this time, still smelled of burnt metal and chlorine. The city barely escaped a devastating ecological disaster, and the chemical manufacture went bankrupt soon afterwards. Twisted metal gnarled overhead casting threatening shadows in the full moon's light.

Robin and Raven skulked in the shadows and waited for the others to arrive.

"So, what's the plan?" Raven asked quietly.

"Turn off your communicator," Robin whispered.

"What about…?"

Robin cut Raven off with a quick slashing motion across his neck. The young witch scowled, but complied with the order. He motioned for Raven to follow him, and if not for her ability to see auras, she would have completely lost Robin in the darkness. She kept extremely close, almost bumping into him several times. He held up his hand stopping them as they found their vantage point overlooking the destroyed courtyard.

Robin looked up and saw the energy trail of the approaching Starfire. Robin turned to Raven, held two fingers to his eyes, and then panned them over the courtyard. Raven understood. Robin was using Star as bait, knowing she can take the first hit and survive. Then the perps would have given away their position. Ruthlessly brilliant.

"Some view, eh, Raven?" a voice asked. It sounded like Robin, but only if he were talking through a tin can.

Before she could think, an arm snaked around her torso and a fist jammed into her larynx. She was jerked back with a "meep!" escaping. Robin swept around and crouched into a fighting stance. His eyes narrowed as he saw his dark doppelganger clutching Raven, a bright red blade pressed to her throat and his death's head mask peered over the pale girl's shoulder.

"X," Robin growled. "Let her go."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Hey, wasn't this about St. Valentine's Day poetry? **

Chapter 6: Tone

Raven saw stars flickering in her peripheral vision. Her ashen skin was turning blue as the Red X's fist, painfully crushed against her voice box, began to squeeze off her air supply. His wiry arm coiled around her waist, and the chill of his X-shaped blade froze the flesh along her jaw. X began to retreat slowly, pulling the disoriented witch with him.

Robin still crouched low, half hidden in the shadows. He wrapped his cape around him, covering his bright colors. He saw the panic written on Raven's face.

"There's nothing here for you, X," Robin said.

"That's where you're so dead wrong, bird boy," X responded. He leaned in and pressed against Raven's cheek. Robin was sure, that if X could, the villain would have rudely licked the pale girl. Raven snarled in disgust.

"And blah, blah, blah…" X taunted, "Yeah, I know, 'The other Titans are on their way; you don't have a chance.' Yawn." X's mechanically altered voice darkened menacingly, "They're going to have their own problems."

Robin looked skyward and saw a dark silhouette take shape over Starfire. He made out its humanoid shape just as it opened up and tackled the unsuspecting Tamaranian. The young hero watched as the creature known only as Cinderblock crashed to the ground, pinning Star under him. The trellis shook viciously nearly throwing Robin, Red X, and Raven off.

"Star!" Beast Boy shouted as he switched out of his falcon form. The diminutive Titan rolled and became a giant Tyrannosaur and attacked Cinderblock. The concrete monster wrapped his powerful arms around the dinosaur's neck and wrenched. Beast Boy went small, spider small, and scurried across the beast.

Robin led his team into a trap. He glanced from Beast Boy to Raven to the X and down to the unconscious Starfire.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about your precious little Starfire," another voice said coldly. Robin looked over the X only to see the icy beauty of Blackfire. Her black hair cascaded down her back, and her eyes glowed purple. "After all, she's got her big sister to look after her."

"I'm sure she could do without your attention, Kommie," Robin snarled.

"My name is NOT Kommie!" Blackfire bellowed.

Red X glanced upward.

Robin smirked as he tossed four strobe flares into the air. They ignited in bright, blinding, random flashes. He leapt for the X, pulling his hand away from Raven's throat and landing a furious punch. The ashen-skinned girl fell to the ground in a gasping heap. Red X went flying back, but Robin barely stopped him from going over the catwalk. The hero punched the X in the solar plexus before leaping on the railing and using it as a springboard. He tackled the disoriented villainess and planted her, face first, on the rusty metal.

The Teen Wonder spun around, scooping up Raven in his strong arms, and ran for the railing. He leapt into the night as the last of the flares died out, pulled his grapple gun from his belt and fired the line across the abandoned factory. Robin and Raven swung to the oily floor, but he failed to see the grinning cat mask higher in the rafters.

A young woman with a lean, dancers build and long black hair, crouched. She pulled back the sleeve of her green kimono revealing a deadly claw like punch dagger. The cat-masked woman nonchalantly snipped the rescue line.

Robin fell. He twisted around Raven, and took the brunt of the fall, keeping his body between hers and the hard floor. Raven rolled limply, both from being blinded by the flares and still taking in precious breath. She was all but helpless as the green clad woman landed gracefully by them.

"Cheshire," Raven hacked, only to be greeted by the assassin's boot and darkness.

Blackfire got up slowly. Her eyes burned with rage as she wiped the mire from her face. She flew overhead and watched as Cheshire knocked out Robin as well. Cinderblock was having his problems with the changeling, until Beast Boy doubled over. He curled into a fetal position, his hands clutching his ears.

Out of the shadows a tall, thin man wearing purple robes appeared. The unsettling transparent glass cranium atop his head accentuated his already gaunt features. His brain was clearly visible and it glowed a sickly purple.

"I have activated the pain function in the changeling's brain," he said, his voice as brittle and cold as ice.

Starfire felt as if a rib had snapped. A dark ichor trailed from her lips, and her mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood. Breathing hurt. Moving hurt. But the heroine knew she was in trouble. She pulled herself slowly out of the crater and looked up. Her green eyes widened with despair.

Blackfire hovered haughtily before her.

"Hello, little sister."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Whoa, I thought this was supposed to be funny!**

Chapter Seven: Meter

Cyborg slammed his fist against the computer console. He grimaced as the warning lights flashed across the screen. Titan Down. Titan Down. Titan Down. Titan Down.

The massive teen hero activated the communicators.

"This is all points distress signal," he announced. "Any Titan in the Jump City area come to the Tower." He solemnly repeated the message.

The messages came back almost immediately.

"Cyborg! It's Speedy. I'm on my way."

"Argent here. I guess I didn't really want to see Evanescence after all."

_I'll be right there. –J_

"Thanks guys," Cyborg responded.

He just breathed out a sigh of relief when a sudden rush of wind blew through the meeting room. The gold and scarlet form of Kid Flash appeared, leaning against the console. "You called, big guy?" he drawled lazily.

"Yeah."

Kid Flash looked up at the monitor. "Holy! Robin, BB, Raven _and_ Star are all down? Where? How long?"

"Hold on Twinkletoes," Cy said. "We're waiting for back up."

The Fastest Boy Alive folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

….

Starfire slowly opened her eyes. She was standing but bound. Her arms were stretched out, trussed like a scarecrow, and heavy gauntlets covered her hands completely. Starfire recognized the design immediately. They were Gondorian. Her broken rib throbbed with almost blinding pain. She breathed raggedly, each breath coming harder than the last. Her red hair hung around her, and she shook her bangs out of her large eyes.

Through her misty vision, she saw a caped figure masked in shadows.

"Hello, princess," the figure said. The voice was eerily familiar.

"Robin?" she asked hopefully.

"Not quite."

Starfire's vision cleared, and sitting backwards in a chair before her was the Red X. He stared at her unsettlingly. The skull mask completely covered his face, and the willowy girl couldn't read any of his emotions. She pulled at her bonds, but they held fast. Her eyes glowed brightly. She summoned her strength and rage to create her eyebeams, but X tapped a button on his gauntlet. Electric current tore through the girl. Every muscle in Star's already battered body contracted at once, and she fell forward.

"I didn't want to do that," X said softly. "I don't want to hurt you. I never _want _to hurt you."

X stepped out of his chair and walked over to Star. He dabbed a washcloth in clean water and mopped up the dried blood on her cheek. Star angrily narrowed her eyes and spat what little moisture that was in her mouth at X's face.

"Get away from me," Starfire growled.

"Suit yourself," X said, standing. He walked slowly toward the door, turned, and said bitingly, "I'll see you soon, love."

…..

Robin hated cages. He sat on a cot, his hands cuffed tightly behind him, staring at the blank plastic walls around him. The detective part of him took over, and he replayed the ambush over and over in his mind. The opponents knew the plan as soon as he arrived with Raven. Two conclusions sprang to his keen mind. Either there was another Titans Traitor in their midst, of, more likely, the enemy had a telepath. The Teen Wonder searched his mind and deduced his identity: Psimon.

He almost discounted the villain. Psimon, along with all but every one of their rogues, were in custody following the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil. Then Blackfire and/or Red X broke him, Cinderblock, and Cheshire out.

_Why?_ Robin asked himself. _What do they gain?_

Robin glanced around. He was obviously in a converted meat locker. The teen hero mapped out the dimensions, it was a large space with one large door about six feet across. That narrowed down the list of possible hideouts to empty grocery stores or closed butcher shops.

The door swung open and Blackfire of Tamaran sauntered into the makeshift cell. Shadowing behind the copper-skinned alien was the mysterious Cheshire, her face masked.

"Where are the others?" Robin demanded.

"You'll see them soon enough, Robin," Blackfire cooed.

She reared back and backhanded him. Only a last second shift saved Robin's cheekbone from shattering.

"That was for shoving my face in the filth," the Tamaranian villainess growled.

Robin rolled back to a sitting position. Stars blanketed his vision and he felt his face throb with pain and swelling. "I guess we're even," he said. "What are you after, Komand'r? Teaming up was never your thing."

Blackfire smiled darkly. "You're right, as you usually are. I've never had any use for a so-called team. But times change don't they?" She leaned in and got dangerously close to Robin. Her perfume (jasmine, like her sister's), the softness of her breath, the sheen of her flawless skin all filled his senses. "And I don't want to spoil the surprise," she whispered in his ear.

"Where are the others: Raven, Beast Boy, and Koriand'r?" Robin demanded again.

"Safe, for the most part," Blackfire said casually as she stood back up, placing her hands on Robin's thighs for balance. "Of course, their safety does depend on your cooperation, my sweet little bird. Although," she mused, "the changeling might make a rather nice pet."

Blackfire laughed at her own joke and left, Cheshire in tow. The vault door closed leaving Robin alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Eight: Theme

Raven found herself in a field of lavender. The soothing perfume of the flowers filled her nostrils, and the clear blue sky seemed to go on forever. The young witch basked in the warmth of the summer's day. Her usually pale skin was like polished silver in the bright light, and she rarely felt so alive. Raven allowed herself a contented smile. Almost everything was perfect.

"Raven?" A young, masculine voice called.

Raven turned. There _he_ was. A soft breeze played through his dark hair, and his brightly colored uniform shined regally. Raven smiled and threw her arms around him, nuzzling into his crimson tunic and listened to his powerful heart. He wrapped his arms around the pale girl. Raven, her large, violet eyes sparkling like amethysts, looked up hopefully, and he dipped his head slowly. Her soft lips breathlessly touched his, and Raven closed her eyes.

Everything was perfect.

The embrace tightened around the witch. And tightened. Suddenly, Raven felt cable like arms constricting her. Her eyes shot open, and she would have screamed if she found her breath. A sallow faced man, his face gnarled with anger and age, stared back at her. More hideous than his expression was his exposed brain, grown too large for his skull. The haven of the lavender fields now burned around her.

Raven managed to push away, narrowly avoiding his grasping hands. She ran, but skidded to a halt as a wall of fire flashed before her. She looked back as man walked slowly towards her. She heard the ground crack, and a chasm opened at her feet.

Helpless, she fell.

Nothing to grasp.

Nothing to hold.

Raven crashed through dimensions like panes of glass, each one cutting her, until she landed hard. The shards of worlds lay about her like a broken mirror. The ashen-skinned witch pushed herself up to her hands and knees and crawled painfully away, not looking back. The ground was razor sharp rock, and the sulfur in the air burned her lungs.

And there was laughter: Deep, booming, and terrifyingly familiar.

A giant, talon like hand suddenly scooped up Raven, rocky ground and all. Four glowing eyes looked down through the smoky sky like dim suns, and Raven heard the terrible words in her ears once more.

_The Gem was borne of Evil's fire. The Gem shall be His portal…_

Her joints stiffened. Her back fused. Raven tried desperately to scream, but no sound escaped from her hardened lungs. In a last act, she released her soul self. Raven's body had become gleaming moonstone.

"NOOOOO!"

……

Robin narrowed his eyes. He heard the scream in the back of his mind. He forced himself to his feet and threw his body at the door, but the heavy door refused to give.

"Raven!" he shouted. He looked around quickly and saw the only thing in the room that could be of any use: the single support post in the back corner of the locker. Robin took a deep centering breath as he walked towards it. He tried to shift the cuffs around, but they held fast.

Robin grimaced.

And slammed his shoulder into the post.

…..

Raven threw herself back and hit against smooth glass. Her body was covered in sweat, and she wrapped her grime-covered cloak around her. Her heart raced, and her breathing was ragged. The world around her slowly came into focus, and she looked slowly around. She found herself in some kind of cylindrical glass cage in the center of a small room. Circling the cage like a hungry shark was Psimon, a dangerous smirk creased his face.

"Good morning," he said coldly.

"You bastard, what were you doing in my mind? Where is…?"

"Robin?" he said with mock concern.

"And Starfire, and Beast Boy," Raven corrected.

Blackfire strolled into the room with Cheshire still shadowing her.

"Did you find out anything?" Blackfire asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Psimon said, his voice dripping with venom. "As it turns out, our young Raven is in love."

Cheshire covered the smile on her cat-like mask with her hand, as if trying to hide an escaping laugh.

……

Speedy took his position at the trellis overlooking the giant burned out courtyard. His keen eyes looked around for any tell tale signs, and they were there.

"Okay, Robin was up here," he called down.

Cyborg scanned the area with his technology, Jericho searched with his instincts, Argent flew overhead, and Kid Flash zoomed around handing Cyborg anything that could possible be a clue. Soon the pile was at the massive Titan's shins.

"What are we looking for?" Argent asked.

"Anything that could lead us to the other Titans, Toni," Cyborg commented, finishing the scan of a broken piece of metal.

The silver-skinned girl released a ball of energy, formed it into a hand, and pulled a bird shaped projectile from the rafters. "Something like this, you mean?"

"Yeah, something exactly like that."

Argent handed the birdarang off to Jericho who examined the end of the line closely. He mimicked a pair of scissors with his fingers as he handed it to Cyborg. By this time, Kid Flash found the matching launcher. He shrugged and then leaned against the wall. Jericho smiled good-naturedly and then jumped into the crater. He pulled out several long strands of cinnamon colored hair.

Argent lowered her eyes.

"Hey!" Speedy called.

"What'd you find?" Cyborg called back.

"The way I figure it, there were four people up here, and a quick fight, too." Speedy put a foot on the railing were Robin launched his birdarang. "Argent, could you come up here for a moment? Thanks, babe. Okay, shoot a line across the building from right here."

Argent shrugged and focused a beam of red energy, like a laser. The beam hit the girder where she found Robin's birdarang.

Speedy smirked, "Thought so. Okay, Robin was here. He fought someone, and escaped this way…" He looked down and saw the debris scatter along the floor, like someone had swept it forward. "And landed there." His eyes narrowed. "Robin could have been carrying something heavy when he landed."

Argent floated up the girder and looked around. "Oy!" she called. "There was someone here. They walked, I can see their footprints on the rust and stuff."

"Good work, A!" Cyborg complimented.

Jericho looked up and signed, _But where are they?_

"I wish I knew," Cyborg said glumly. "I wish I knew."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: What is Blackfire really up to? And will Cyborg and his team save the captured Titans?**

Chapter Nine: Lines

"Eat, please," Red X said, his voice wavering with concern.

Starfire, still bound to her scarecrow pole, clenched her jaw shut. She turned her head away from the X's offering of broiled tenderloin with a horseradish mustard sauce, but locked her eyes him angrily.

"Isn't mustard sauce your favorite? It's not poison, I promise."

The beautiful alien turned her head further away from the skull masked X. The mysterious thief leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply, pouring himself a large glass of red wine. X silently watched Star before suddenly standing and leaving the plate and the glass on the table nearby, and then left. The aromas of the steak, the sauce, the expertly seasoned squash, all filled Starfire's nostrils, and her mouth reflexively salivated. It smelled heavenly.

Starfire swore in her native language and hung her head.

The Red X watched from the next room. The wall was actually a one-way mirror, and he spent almost the entire time since her capture in this room. Watching her. X studied every inch of her body, the shape of her eyes, the natural pout of her lips…

"You desire her," a cold dry voice cracked.

"Did your telepathy tell you that, Psimon?" X growled.

"No, boy. It's as obvious as the day is long." The grotesque robed villain sat next to the X. He narrowed his sallow eyes on the willowy girl. "And not that I blame you, she is very beautiful. Hmm. I've never broken an alien mind before," he said. "It should prove delicious."

X leapt on Psimon, driving him into the soundproof wall.

"Touch her," X warned, "and I will kill you."

…..

Argent looked for the cleanest part of the wall to lean on. She was bored. Speedy was still flopping around the room, mapping out everyone's movements based on a scuff here, a bent piece of metal there with Kid Flash in tow. Cyborg and Jericho were taking fingerprints, footprints, hair samples, anything they could find. The technological Titan analyzed each clue, cross-referencing it with the database at Titans Tower. Everything was moving painstakingly slow, and she berated herself for giving up her concert tickets to stand around in a dirty, smelly, burned out room with four overly serious teenaged boys.

Not one of them noticed her new dress, or that she dyed the red streak in her hair purple, but, at best, they were only acquaintances. Cute, super powered, beefy, hot acquaintances, though.

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

"Cyborg!" Kid Flash yelled. "We've found a new set of fingerprints!"

"Be right there."

Kid Flash pointed out the prints on a handrail.

Cy frowned, "It'll take longer to compare them with the files at the Tower. Having problems connecting."

He took pictures with his artificial eye as Kid Flash lifted the prints carefully. The red headed speedster smiled broadly, as he affixed the prints to cardstock. His uncle would be proud. He said, too quickly to really be understood, "Hey, I'll be right back; gonna compare this with the hardcopies," as he vanished.

"What do we do next?" Argent asked.

Jericho smiled, shrugged and sat down.

Argent frowned at first, let out a heavy sigh, and sat next to the blonde hero, tucking her legs under her. They didn't have to wait long before a gust of wind heralded Kid Flash's return. His eyes were wide with worry.

"Oh man do we have a problem," he announced.

"What?" the other Titans demanded together.

"Okay, first we know that the crater there was caused by Cinderblock tackling Starfire. We've found rubble traces of him and Star's hair, so one and one make two right? Okay, the fight on the rafters: Robin always wears gloves, but there were two distinct sets of handprints, Raven's and some one we don't have on file. It could be a new player, or yeah… anyway, there's evidence of a fourth player up there, according to Speedy, but we can't confirm or deny it based on forensics…"

"Kid Flash?" Argent asked. "Can you take a breath please? You're talking too fast!"

"Huh?" Kid Flash responded, his train of thought derailing. He glanced to the other Titans: Speedy was equally lost, Jericho glanced around, and Cyborg was obviously slowing his words down on playback.

"Sorry, guys," Kid Flash said. "I checked with the fingerprint files at Interpol, and found a match for the set on the rafters. It matched Cheshire's."

The young speedster let the news sink in, before continuing.

"Now do you want to hear the really good news?" Kid Flash said.

"Lay it on me," Speedy groaned.

"The set we found over there? It's Psimon."

"Who's Psimon?" Argent asked.

"Who's Psimon?" Speedy repeated in shock. "_Who's Psimon?_ He's like Hannibal Lecter but with telepathy and telekinesis! We are talking some serious evil here. Cinderblock and Cheshire are bad enough, but Psimon too? It's like the BoE all over again!"

Argent's eyes narrowed angrily. She glared at the young archer.

"Quiet, Roy," Cyborg said. "You aren't helping."

Speedy slumped his shoulders and leaned on his bow. "Sorry, Vic. I'm just worried about Rae and Star."

…..

Beast Boy tugged at the tether attaching him to the wall. It was like being trapped with that blockheaded Soto again. The collar he wore expanded and contracted, keeping pace with every sudden transformation. He swore angrily at the collar and transformed into a dog, desperately trying to scratch it off. Eventually he gave up for the moment and shifted back into his human form. Beast Boy leaned into the wall and slid down into a crouching position.

He ignored the door as it slid open.

"Beast Boy?" a familiar voice said.

"Robin! Dude! I knew you'd find a way to get out whatever hole they threw you in."

"Thanks, do you know where Raven and Starfire are being held?" The Teen Wonder rubbed his right shoulder as he looked over the tether.

"Sorry, I sure don't. I think Raven's nearby, though. I thought I heard her an hour or so ago. Any idea where we are?"

"The old Gallows Way Inn," Robin said.

"Aw man, no wonder the beds are lumpy," Beast Boy joked. "Can you get this thing offa me?"

"No. But I'm sure Raven or Starfire can. I need to find both of them, make sure they're safe."

"But…"

"No, buts Gar."

"But what happened to you?"

"I had to dislocate my shoulder to get out of the handcuffs," Robin said matter of factly, as if that action were an everyday occurrence. "But I think I tore something getting back into place. Hurts like hell."

"Okay, I'll play dumb," Beast Boy said, "I never saw you."

"Thanks, again. We'll get you out of here as fast as we can."

Robin walked slowly out of the room and into the darkness of the halls..


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Ten: Stanzas

Robin crouched low in against the stairwell. The abandoned hotel only had fifty rooms originally, and the young detective chided himself for not thinking about squatting super villains turning the Gallows Way into a hideout. He snorted softly and admired the irony. The inn was built on the road to Levitz Hill, where criminals were hung back in the rough and tumble beginnings of Jump City. Robin closed his eyes and counted out the enemies: Blackfire, Cheshire, Cinderblock, Red X… and someone else. He knew there were five.

_So where are they?_ He asked himself. Robin slowly got up, his shoulder throbbing with pain and he stealthily made his way down stairs. Under the Gallows Way Inn was a warren of mechanical rooms, plumbing fixtures, laundries, and dry bulk storage. The Teen Wonder moved quickly; it wouldn't take long for someone to discover his escape. He opened the door to the expansive laundry and breathed out a small, "Thank god."

In the center of the room was a large glass cylinder, and inside was a pale, cloaked girl.

"Raven!"

Raven leaned against the glass; her large violet eyes were blank and vacant. Robin rushed over and rapped on the cylinder, but she didn't respond.

"Raven! It's me! Wake up!" the Teen Wonder called desperately. He soon found the hinge and tried to pop out the pin. Raven was taking slow, shallow breaths.

"They pumped her cage full of gas. Keeps her nice and docile."

Robin turned quickly and saw the Red X leaning against the doorway. Robin raised his guard, but the X shrugged and folded his arms.

"I knew you'd get out, kid. You're the best. I can't believe I just said that, but yeah. It's true."

"I'm not in the mood, X."

"I bet you're wondering if I've called the others or not," X taunted. "Well, I haven't. Not yet."

"Get to the point," Robin growled.

X leapt into the center of the room and landed in front of Robin. He leaned in menacingly. "Well, boyo, I want to offer you a trade."

"What?"

"I give you the witch and the buffoon, and I keep the princess."

Robin replayed the last second three more times in his mind. Shock and revulsion filled the young warrior with each moment. Robin lashed out, and wrapped his arm about X's neck. He raised his right arm and stuck the X's back as hard as he could, but a sharp burn ripped through his shoulder. The Teen Wonder grimaced and groaned in pain.

X rabbit punched Robin in the side and drove him into the cylinder.

"Hurt yourself did we?" X said.

Robin kneed the X in the jaw, flipped over the black clad villain, and slammed X's head into the glass. Three times. The glass rung like a bell, X dropped to his knees, woozy, and concussed.

"No deal, X."

Robin quickly slapped X's gloved hands against the glass door and triggered the hidden weapons. The thick glass cracked. Robin drove X's head into the door once more, sending down a heavy shower of broken glass. The Teen hero jumped through the door and covered the drugged Raven in his armored cape. He scooped her up in his arms and cried out in pain. The torn muscle in his shoulder ripped even more as it began to buckle under Raven's weight.

"Come on, Rae," Robin groaned, nearly dropping her.

Raven looked up blankly.

Her senses were filled with random visions, bright clouds of color, sweet aromas, but now she only saw _him_. He held her close, so warm, so strong.

"I need you, Rae," she heard him say softly.

She smiled and threw her arms about his powerful shoulders. They tumbled, and she landed on him. Raven gave into a fit of giggles, but she was soon quieted by Robin's finger to her soft lips. The young girl looked up at her savior, her brave, her handsome, her magnificent Teen Wonder.

"Everything is perfect," she said before crushing her lips to his.

…..

Komand'r lowered herself slowly into the steaming bubble bath. Her long midnight black tresses were pulled into a neat series of braids that coiled in on themselves, and her large lavender eyes closed wistfully. She thanked X'hal that she claimed the entire floor for her personal use, and relaxed in the only decent, and decadent, bathroom this miserable excuse for a hotel had to offer. The large, claw foot tub was the only remainder of the inn's glory days decades ago. Blackfire purred as she immersed herself in the hot water, and she playfully blew perfumed bubbles out of her hands. The villainous beauty reached over the edge of the tub for her glass of red wine and sipped it as she stretched out, even raising her toes out of the bubbles coyly. She laughed darkly at her plans. Each piece was falling into such delicious place.

Suddenly her eyes narrowed, and the hairs on her neck stood. Blackfire heard the raspy breath of someone else in the suite.

"This had better be good, Psimon," she spat.

"Ah, there you are," Psimon said as he began to float toward the doorway of the bathroom.

"Move another inch closer, and I'll vaporize you where you stand, you perverted toad."

Psimon's lips turned upward into to hideous grin. "I just wanted to inform her ladyship that one of her prisoners has escaped."

"What?" she bellowed. She quickly got out of the tub and pulled a dress robe about her lean body.

"Oh, don't worry your very pretty little head, miss; everything's already taken care of."

….

Robin shifted Raven in his arms. He felt as if his right shoulder was about to be ripped off, but he persevered and carried the pale witch out of the room.

"I need you to keep still, Rae!" Robin said, his voice full of pain.

Raven wildly threw her arm around his neck. Robin stumbled off balance and tripped over the sudden shift. They rolled gracelessly, and Raven crashed on his chest, nearly knocking the wind out of him. The pale witch suddenly laughed drunkenly and loudly. Robin quickly covered her mouth with a "Sh!"

Raven blinked several times, and she smiled muttering something too soft and slurred for Robin to understand. Then she suddenly slammed her lips to his an awkward, intoxicated kiss.

"Well, at least you're coming to," Robin commented as she broke away. He helped her to her untried legs. Raven buckled several times, but Robin caught her with is good arm. He wrapped his arm about her waist, and she tried to whisper something in his ear.

"Now isn't the best time for that, Raven," Robin said kindly. He knew she wasn't in control and hoped that her powers didn't accidentally trigger.

"First you bag Star, and now you're going after Rae?" a young, angry voice called from behind them.

Robin turned as best as he could. "Beast Boy! Man, am I glad you got free. I could really use some…"

Beast Boy stood, his body shaking with pent up energy. A cold glare and a vicious snarl replaced his usual jovial expressions. "You sonofabitch!" Beast Boy yelled as he charged. Robin pushed Raven toward the wall and narrowly missed the leaping dewclaw of the velociraptor his friend changed into. The claws missed, but the heavy tail did not.

Beast Boy slammed Robin into the wall, and only years of training saved Robin from broken ribs. The Teen Wonder responded with a hard strike to the top of the raptor's snout, momentarily dazing it.

"Garfield, what's the hell is the matter with you?" Robin yelled.

The changeling answered with a head butt to Robin's chest, knocking him to the ground and pinning him, face first. Beast Boy changed back into his human form, locking Robin's already hurt shoulder into a painful grapple.

"It's always you! Robin this… Robin that… Robin gets all the love and all the girls!"

"You're not… making… any….sense!"

"Well not anymore!" Beast Boy continued, not paying any attention to what Robin was saying.

"Beast! Heel!"

Beast Boy slid off Robin, transforming into a tiger. He coiled around the bare feet of Blackfire, her bathrobe clinging to her body, with Psimon and Cheshire behind her. The cruel grin on Psimon's face was more unsettling than the painted one on Cheshire's.

Robin looked over to Raven, still groggy from the effects of the drugs, and slowly stood. He gripped his shoulder, and his right arm hung limply at his side.

"Oh, dear, foolish little bird," Blackfire said saccharinely, "can't you see that it's over? You have lost."

She raised her hand and fired a purple starbolt.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: What was up with Beast Boy?**

Chapter Eleven: Irony

Raven slowly stirred. Her head felt eight times heavier than it should, and her stomach suddenly knew more knots than a troop of Boy Scouts. It took every ounce of self-control not to vomit, and she spent several seconds on her hands and knees. She groaned mournfully and tried, unsuccessfully, to get to her feet.

"Raven?" a weak voice said.

She looked around, and the room slowly came into focus. She was small white hotel room with a bare bed. The pale girl looked up and saw what looked like a scarecrow. Raven, still foggy from the drugs, slowly reasoned out that no one would keep a scarecrow inside a building. Her eyes slowly widened with realization.

"S-Starfire?"

Raven gasped. Starfire's arms were stretched out horribly, and heavy chains wrapped around her waist, thighs, and ankles. The alien girl's skin was dull, and her long cinnamon colored hair hung limply. Raven forgot her own troubles and rushed over to her best friend. She brushed Star's bangs away from her sullen green eyes.

"Hold on," Rae said, "I'm going to try and get you down from there."

Star only nodded. Her entire body was sore from her binds, and her broken ribs shifted painfully as she breathed.

"Ohmigod, you're hurt," Raven gasped as she tried to focus through the lifting fog in her mind.

"It has not been a good day," Starfire said.

"How long have been up here?" Raven asked as held her hand over the locks keeping Starfire in place. The young witch released a small amount of her power and opened the locks.

"I do not know, hours, I think. What news do you have of Robin?"

"He…" Raven tried to separate what she thought happened with reality. Suddenly she was unsure. Robin did come. He did fight Red X and freed her. And did she really kiss him? "He got away for a moment, found me, but… he got recaptured. They did something to Beast Boy."

The last of the chains fell away, and Star tumbled out limply out of her stocks. Her muscles were completely cramped up, and she was obviously in great pain. Raven cushioned the willowy girl's fall with her powers and carried Star to the only bed in the room. Star's large green eyes filled with tears. Raven sighed deeply and stroked her friend's forehead.

Unbeknownst to the girls, Psimon watched them from the other room. He touched his fingertips together thoughtfully, and grinned darkly. The young impetuous fool, Red X, was no longer a concern, not that he ever was one. Psimon narrowed his dark eyes and watched them from his perch. The alien. The witch. _Delicious_, he thought and licked his dry thin lips. _Simply delicious._

…..

"One more sweep, please Vic. We've got to do one more."

Cyborg sighed deeply as he let the bleary-eyed Argent and exhausted Jericho in the Tower. The morning sun rose steadily behind the city, and the technological Titan still had to process the evidence they all collected from Ty-Chem that night. He turned to Kid Flash and Speedy and read their body language.

"Wally, you're tapped," Cyborg said. "And so are you Roy, so don't start. Even if we do find them, we're all too tired to fight these guys."

Cyborg ushered the archer and the speedster inside. The Tower, usually vibrant with laughter and camaraderie, was strangely quiet. None of them spoke as they slowly shuffled into the expansive common room.

"Ah, Titans, it's about time you returned," a cold voice calmly announced.

Argent stopped dead in her tracks. Speedy went for his bow, and Kid Flash twitched. Cyborg's eye narrowed and his hand transformed loudly into his sonic cannon.

A tall, broad, imposing man slowly raised from the couch his back to the Titans. He wore black armor but his helmet was half orange and half pitch black. He turned his head to the left and narrowed his eye.

"Slade!" Cyborg growled. "What do you want?"

Kid Flash blurred and blindly rushed the masked villain. Slade's hand snapped out like a cobra strike and caught the gold and crimson clad hero by his face and his legs flipped out from under him.

"I'm not here to fight, boy. If I were…"

Cyborg didn't need the ruthless villain to finish the sentence. He raised his blaster and powered it down. Slade released Kid Flash, and the red headed speedster stumbled backward as Speedy lowered his bow. Argent's hands crackled with red energy. Slade slowly moved toward the others, folding his hands behind him. He cast his eye on each of the Titans coldly. None could meet his gaze.

"As you know," he lectured, "very little escapes my attention. When a former minion allies with a desperate lot, it's sure to pique my interest." The Titans opened up a wide birth for their greatest adversary. He walked arrogantly through the five of them toward the door. As he reached the door, he stopped and turned back toward the shocked teens.

"I suggest you investigate the Gallows Way."

Argent looked around at others, each too dumbfounded to speak. "Wh-why are you telling us this?" she finally asked.

"Consider it a belated birthday present," Slade said coldly, his gaze settling on the blond Jericho.

…..

Robin woke to the feel of satin sheets. He slowly sat up, his tunic removed and his shoulder expertly bandaged. The room was sheathed in silks and satins, all in rich, sultry colors.

"Where am I?" he said aloud.

"My rooms, of course."

Robin turned to see the dark haired, exotic beauty of Blackfire coiled up in an oversized chair. She wasn't wearing her battle armor, but instead a soft, flowing, almost gossamer gown and sipped a steaming cup of tea.

"Your..?" Robin said looking around.

"My rooms. I took the whole floor."

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Robin said standing. He felt Blackfire's eyes locking on him, but he still scanned the area for any possible exits. "How long have I been out?"

"A little over twelve hours," she said after taking a sip.

Robin walked over to the window and looked out at the overgrown garden. "Look, Komand'r, we've never been friendly, especially since you tried to marry Star off to that whatever it was. What's going on?"

Blackfire stretched a bare leg out from under her gown and rose gracefully. She floated over to the Teen Wonder and lightly wrapped her arm about his back and leaned on his good shoulder. The softness of her skin, the silkiness of her hair, and her light jasmine perfume filled his senses.

"True, we haven't been exactly friends," she whispered huskily, almost blowing in his ear. "But you are the one remotely interesting thing on this sorry little rock." A sly grin slowly spread across her face, "Well, you and chocolate."

Robin slid out of the sultry villainess' embrace. He narrowed his eyes. "You didn't answer my question."

Blackfire batted her eyelashes and purred, "You are your father's son." She turned and sat back down in her chair. "The answer is really quite simple, and I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet." She crossed her legs, twisted her hips slightly, and leaned back, stretching her arm across the back of her chair. Her gown opened from a slight scoop neck into a deep, barely concealing V.

"Robin," she breathed slowly, "I want… you."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Anyone besides me think that Kommie needs a cold shower?**

Chapter Twelve: Epic

Robin casually took a step backward. He glanced away from Blackfire and leaned once more against the window. _It sure has been a strange day, _he told himself. He was used to Starfire's over-the-top signs of affection, but Raven's kiss caught him more than off guard, and now Star's very beautiful older sister was throwing herself at him. His detective training took over. Robin organized his thoughts and blocked out the more than tantalizing distractions. The Teen Wonder glanced back at Blackfire, who was still sipping her tea and revealing a little too much flesh. He walked back to the dark haired alien woman and smiled. He leaned over her and breathed in her perfume. The Teen Wonder ran his fingertips under the hem of her gown, and Komand'r's eyes narrowed as she leaned up, her lips closing for a kiss.

"I'm flattered, Kommie, but you really aren't my type," Robin said as he closed her gown, knowing how she hated the shortening of her name.

"My name is not…"

"Yeah, I know. And if you wanted to kill me, or do whatever else you could think of to me, you've had twelve hours or so to do it. Trying to seduce me is low, especially since you know how Kory feels about me. And it's not something I'd expected of you, Princess Komand'r." He narrowed his eyes and forced Komand'r to meet his gaze. "Do you really hate your sister that much?"

Blackfire jumped to her feet, wrapping her gown tightly about her, and glared at Robin. The leader of the Teen Titans stood his ground and met her stare with a withering one of his own. The alien woman turned away from the handsome youth and curled her dark hair over her ear.

"I…" she started, "I did. I hated her for being perfect: the perfect daughter, the perfect princess," her voice started to trail off, "the perfect little everything."

Robin reached out and placed a reassuring hand on Komand'r's shoulder. "Kory told me how that a lot of your people believe that dark hair is a bad omen, and how the Gondorians attacked and destroyed a city the day you were born. You've been treated like a pariah all your life, and you're understandably angry." Robin turned Blackfire to him, "But, you know she's forgiven you: for being a typically rotten big sister, for the Centauri Moon Diamond theft, and for Glgrdsklechhh, too. And even now, all she wants is to be close to her family."

Komand'r looked up, her large lavender eyes glassing over with unexpected moisture. She suddenly leaned against Robin's strong shoulder and let a lifetime of pent up tears flow.

…..

"I don't understand why all this sneakin' around," Argent grumbled. She flew high over the Gallows Way Inn and watched the grounds for activity.

"Because we don't want them to spook and hurt our friends," Cyborg said loudly in her ear. "When we hit, we're going to hit fast and hit hard."

"Way to maintain radio silence, boss," Speedy said with biting sarcasm. "And here I thought we were trying to be stealthy."

The Titans slowly approached the Gallows Way Inn. A large wooded park spread around two sides, and derelict buildings flanked the remainder. The old hotel stood six stories and was built in the neo-gothic style of the early 1900's. Speedy, Jericho, and Cyborg crept through the woods, Argent flew, and Kid Flash stood ready to appear wherever he was needed.

Speedy leaned against a large oak and rolled his eyes. "Amateurs," he spat under his breath. "Freaking amateurs."

Only then did he see the grinning cat hiding in the canopy.

…..

Raven stroked Starfire's hair softly as she sobbed. The young witch then placed her fingertips on the alien girl's temples and slowly pulled the pain of Star's sore muscles into her own body. Rae's shoulders tightened and cramped, and her eyes closed as a grimace masked her face. The ashen girl fed the pain to her dark shadowy powers and then lifted her fingers. She thought how happy Robin would be, knowing that Starfire was okay. His exotic, precious, beautiful, angelic alien princess… And the realization of never knowing what it would be like to actually be with _him_ slowly sunk in.

Raven stood and walked away from her best friend, drawing her hood up and her cloak tight about her body. Starfire wiped her eyes and slowly sat up.

"Raven?" the willowy girl said softly, "are you well?"

"Yes," Raven spat quickly. She took a slow breath and added, "No. I don't know."

"Are you injured?"

"No, at least not physically. Star, Psimon is here."

Starfire gasped, "He is? You have seen him?"

Raven nodded. "I'm sure he's taken control of Beast Boy, so we need to be centered, focused."

She walked over to the hidden mirror and put her hand against the false wall. The pale witch narrowed her suddenly glowing eyes and the mirror shattered. Star yelped in shock. Raven's eyes locked on the sallow glowing eyes of the now revealed Psimon.

**Hello my little ones**, a voice boomed inside the girls' heads.

Raven doubled over as if she'd been kicked in the stomach. Starfire fell to a knee as the pain centers in her brain erupted violently. Her eyes glowed hot, and she snarled. The alien princess would not scream. That was what the hideous miscreant wanted to hear, and Star let out a low, hissing growl.

**We are going to have so much fun, **Psimon projected as a cruel grin spread across his face.

…..

Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Jericho. At least two hundred yards separated the tree line from the Gallows Way Inn, two hundred yards of open ground. At best, he could cover the distance in twenty seconds. That was at a straight sprint. He knew neither he nor Jericho could cover the distance, but there were two people that could. He raised his arm and reflected sunlight of his polished metal. High overhead, Argent saw the flicker and smiled.

She swooped out of the sky and surrounded herself with red energy. The pale girl laughed as she shaped her power into a shield and a ram. Cyborg and Jericho ran as Argent launched the ram at the oaken doors.

"Kid Flash, go!" Cyborg yelled in his communicator.

A blur of gold and scarlet appeared and vanished in an instant. Kid Flash appeared at the broken door and bowed, smirking confidently. He glanced around and saw the diminutive green skinned Titan peering though the opening.

"Yo, Beast Boy!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "What's up?"

Beast Boy cocked his head to the side and leapt at the speedster, transforming into a giant python and wrapping around Kid Flash so suddenly, the surprised hero could not react. Cyborg skidded to a halt, his mouth agape with shock. His best friend was attacking a teammate. Jericho grabbed Cy's elbow and pointed frantically at the suddenly cracking ground beneath them. A giant fist punched through, knocking the two Titans away.

Cinderblock pulled himself up, and roared. He stalked over to Jericho, picked him up with his massive hand, and slammed the youth to the ground.

Argent dropped her shield. Her eyes widened with fear, "Was this part of the plan, too?"

Cyborg rolled to his feet. His human eye narrowed, and his cybernetic eye glowed hot. His hand transformed into his sonic cannon, and he growled, "Titans, go!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Thirteen: Ode

Jericho pulled himself slowly up and shook the cobwebs out of his head. He looked around quickly. Cyborg and Argent were firing on Cinderblock, but the behemoth seemed more unfazed by pain than ever. The blond, mute Titan jumped away as the concrete monster raise both fists in the air and slammed them to the ground. The earth shook, rattling the windows of the old hotel. Kid Flash tumbled to the ground as a bright green python started to coil around his neck. Argent fell back, landing unceremoniously on her bottom, but Cyborg held his ground.

"I'm okay!" Argent yelled as Jericho rushed over to her. She hopped back to her feet and created a red energy wall around the creature.

Cinderblock let out a confused howl and reared back. The beast pounded on the wall, and visible beads of sweat appeared on the pale girl's brow. She strained against Cinderblock's onslaught, trying desperately to contain him.

Jericho rushed across the courtyard, as Kid Flash struggled against his teammate.

Beast Boy took a deep breath and transformed into another serpentine creature, a six foot long electric eel. He discharged on the helpless Kid Flash, whose body suddenly rent rigid with an almost deadly current coursing through the red headed speedster. The gold and scarlet clad hero collapsed in a wretched heap while Beast Boy slowly recovered his human form. An uncharacteristically cruel snarl curled the small green boy's lip.

The blond Titan's eyes narrowed as he tackled the diminutive changeling, slamming him to the ground. The shapeshifter immediately changed into a giant, green gorilla and stared at the green-eyed hero. Jericho's eyes suddenly widened and locked on Beast Boy's.

_Contact,_ Jericho said to himself. His body suddenly became insubstantial, like a ghost, and he quickly merged with the shocked gorilla. Beast Boy howled and started to transform almost randomly, switching from animal to animal as if not in control of his abilities. The constant shifting from large to small animals drained the green Titan, and soon he changed to his human form and fell, exhausted, to the ground.

"How're you holding up, Toni?" Cyborg asked.

"It's like trying to hold a tornado in a teacup," she groaned.

"Then it's time we put this blowhard out," the massive teen spoke confidently as he powered up his cannon.

……

Raven opened her eyes and gasped. She looked around at the deep night sky and the strange floating islands about her. Once again, she was literally inside herself and took in the strange topography of her metaphoric mindscape. Her soul-self energy surrounded her, giving her an eerie dark glow.

**Hello, sweet little Raven.**

She turned quickly and saw the glowing purple form of Psimon. He stood, his arms folded, and his eyes like floodlights. The young witch summoned her power and fired a black energy blast at the intruder. A shield quickly appeared and deflected the beam.

Raven winced and dropped to a knee. The skies flashed red as pain ripped though the pale girl's body.

**Having problems my dear? **

_Nothing like you're about to have._ Raven growled. _What were you trying to do to me? Make me fight my best friend over a stupid boy? _She slowly stood and narrowed her glowing white eyes. _I don't do jealousy._

**Oh, really?** Psimon taunted. **What's this then?**

Psimon stepped aside. Raven came face to face with a strange double. Her skin was ashen, but tinted a sickly green and accentuated by the mottled green of her cloak. The doppelganger's eyes opened, glowing green.

_Wh…what are you?_ Raven gasped.

The mottled, green Raven cocked her head to the side and smiled strangely. Her voice was sickeningly sweet. "What else would I be? I'm… _you._"

Psimon moved behind the greenish Raven and placed his gnarled hands on her shoulders. He laughed darkly. **Oh, you know her quite well, little one. She's that part of you that whispers in your ear, 'Can't I be like her?' or 'I wish I had that…' or, my favorite, 'Why doesn't Robin love me instead?' And even without my prodding, she's become quite powerful of late, haven't you?**

The Raven of Envy rolled her head slightly and stepped forward. She removed her hood and held out her hands. A moldy green fire appeared in each palm, and the strange green flame took the shape of Robin and Starfire. Envy moved her hands together and the Robin and Starfire embraced with a long, passionate kiss. The greenish Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yes," she said, her voice still dripping with spoiled honey, "I've had much to feed on lately."

Raven felt the bile of jealousy build up as she watched the fake Robin and Starfire continue their slow dance. She turned away only to be confronted by the grey cloaked representation of her fear. Timidity slunk back under her cloak, her dark eyes wide and tearful. She raised one finger and pointed back at Envy over her shoulder.

"Y-you're gonna h-have to deal w-with her," she whispered brokenly before slipping away, avoiding Psimon's chilling gaze.

Envy was lost in commentary on the Robin and Starfire simulacra in her hands. She spat angrily at Starfire and pleaded with Robin to finally come to his senses and be interested in Raven. Raven suddenly remembered journal entries written in the exact words Envy was saying. Envy nuzzled with Robin possessively. Suddenly, the mottled version of Raven snarled and wrapped her hand around the copy of Starfire's throat. "Star" gasped, thrashed, and soon became limp. An eerie, glowing, second set of eyes opened just over Envy's first as a strange, sneering smile crept across her face, as the twisted Raven's hands were still locked around the mockery of Star's neck.

Raven felt her stomach drop to her feet. Tears welled up and trickled down her cheeks.

**Amazing thing, jealousy.** Psimon cooed in Raven's ear. **It leads to such other wonderful conditions…** the grotesque villain grasped Raven and made her look at her mold colored doppelganger. A deep wine colored version of the young witch slowly materialized. She patted Envy on the shoulder and took the fake Robin in her arms, wrapping her entire body around him, and gave him a deep, lewd kiss. **Like Lust… **Another alternate Raven appeared as if stepping out fire. Her blood red cloak swirled around her. Her four eyes glowed menacingly red. **…And your old friend, Rage.**

_Enough!_ Raven bellowed and released her soul self.

…..

Cheshire pounced on the red-clad archer as he was drawing his bow. The feline inspired assassin wrapped her powerful legs around Speedy's torso and landed three lighting fast punches to his breastbone and head. Speedy responded with a forearm smashing across her mask as stars danced in his vision. She dipped back, knocking the young bowman off balance. They tumbled over, and Speedy narrowly avoided getting a tree trunk in the face.

The cat-masked woman rolled and squeezed her legs, forcing air out of his lungs. She parried Speedy's desperate jabs and he groaned as ribcage compressed even more. The young archer suddenly wrapped his wiry arms around her slender waist and bucked his hips, scooting her forward just enough twist his body and slamming her to the ground. Cheshire rolled off her scarlet-garbed opponent and flipped back to her feet. Speedy barely dodged her quick kicks, scooting on his back. Suddenly his legs snapped out, pinning her ankle between them. He tripped her and took the advantage.

Speedy climbed on Cheshire's back, putting his knee squarely between her shoulder blades and wrapped his hand around the scruff of her neck, pushing her into the ground.

"Damn, you're one helluva work out, baby," he panted.

Cheshire snapped her legs around, kicking Speedy in the tailbone and knocked him off. She swept her legs, rolled to her back, and flipped to her feet. The masked girl glided into a Tiger form guard, locking her eyes on the young archer, who bobbed on his toes in a Muay Thai stance.

Each measured the other. Speedy's breathing steadied. Cheshire's body glistened with perspiration. They attacked in unison.

Punches and counters flew. Kicks, knees, and elbows hammered into the others' body.

Speedy, wiping the spittle and a trickle of blood from his mouth, lunged and tried to lock Cheshire in a headlock. She punched him in the kidneys. Speedy grunted out the pain as she pulled out, her mask ripping off.

Speedy swung his leg out quickly, sweeping her off her feet. Again, he scrambled on her, grappling her. The maskless Cheshire countered, pinning him on his back.

Speedy looked up at the young woman. Her black hair fell around her face, and his eyes widened.

"Oh my God," he breathed. "You're beautiful."

Cheshire smiled slightly and fell on the young archer, pressing her lips to his.

…..

Starfire stood up haltingly, fighting the terrible pain coursing through her willowy body. But like that pliable tree, she was much stronger than she appeared. The alien felt Psimon's telepathic tendrils invading her mind, and she snarled angrily. Her hotly glowing eyes looked around the room quickly. Raven was huddled on the floor, her knees tucked under her, and buried in her dark cloak.

Her eyes locked on Psimon, still standing with his hands tucked in the large sleeves of his robes. She pooled her energies and fired her eye beams. A violet shield immediately surrounded the villain and took the brunt of the blast. Unflinching, Psimon cocked his head slightly and his unsettling gaze fell on the alien princess.

**Is that all?** Psimon's voice thundered in her mind.

"Hardly," Star growled. She supported her broken ribs with one hand as she launched starbolt after devastating starbolt with the other. The room filled with dust and debris, obscuring the willowy girl's vision. Starfire brushed long, unruly locks of her hair out of her face, and she breathed as if feeding a blast furnace.

Suddenly a wind rushed through the room, pushing the debris away as if there were an explosion. Unseen hands picked up the alien and slammed her, hard, against the wall cracking the sheetrock under the wallpaper. The same force pinned her to the wall. The dust settled quickly, coating Star and Raven in fine white powder. At the epicenter of the blast stood Psimon. A cruel snarl creased his face, and his pinpoint eyes glowed hot.

"That almost hurt," Psimon taunted. "Almost, but not quite."

He floated through the wide hole in the wall created by the Titans and over to Starfire. The hideous fiend curled his gnarled fingers under her jaw and forced her to meet his dark gaze.

"I shall enjoy breaking you," he threatened softly.

Suddenly he turned to the young witch his eyes widening. She was on her knees, with her wrists crossed over her face.

"Enough!" Raven yelled, throwing her arms wide and unleashing her dark powers.

Psimon covered his face and brought up his psychic shields as Raven's soul self ripped through the room. The old furniture was swept up in the ebon whirlwind, whipping around the room dangerously, crashing on Psimon's shields, splintering dangerously. Starfire slid off the wall and took flight. She created a glowing green aura around her, and the small splinters vaporized against it. Even so, the swirling air currents buffeted the alien harshly.

Psimon closed his eyes as he leaned into the onslaught. His feet slid back, and he, too was swept away. The villain tumbled into the hallway as a predatory screech echoed through the hotel. He rolled to his hands and knees.

"I told you," a hollow metallic voice said coldly.

Psimon looked up to see the Red X slink out of the shadows. Before the telepathic madman could react, the X kicked viciously in the ribs. The purple clad villain rolled painfully on his back, gasping for air. Red X was on Psimon in an instant and closed his hands around his throat.

"I told you I'd kill you if you'd touched her…"

Psimon gathered his thoughts. A field surrounded him, releasing the X's grip on his neck. Laughter filled the X's mind, dark, hollow, and cold.

**Foolish, foolish boy. And now, I will snap you in two, but I won't kill you, not yet. You're going to watch as I break your precious princess.**

Psimon raised his hand, and the X flew backwards. The black clad thief hung in the air like a marionette, and Psimon twisted the X like a rag doll. The sickening sound of snapping bones filled the hallway as Starfire carried Raven out of the room. The alien girl's jaw dropped in horror and Raven narrowed her eyes.

The grotesque psychopath raised his other hand and Star and Raven grasped at their throats, choking for air.

**And now, let us finish our game.**

A growling roar rumbled through the hallway as a sleek figure somersaulted through the air. Psimon glanced up just in time to see a black, steel tipped boot swinging around to meet his jaw. The hideous villain crashed to the ground as the figure landed, crouching low. Raven, Starfire, and Red X dropped to the ground; the girls rubbed their necks and took deep, life-giving breaths.

Robin stood and glowered at Psimon. "It's over."

"I don't think so, boy."

Suddenly violet energy rained down on Psimon. As the smoke cleared, the telepath was unconscious and folded in a terrible heap.

Blackfire narrowed her glowing purple eyes, "No one torments my little sister." A thin smile upturned her lips. "That's my job."

…..


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Some fight, huh?**

Chapter Fourteen: Romance

Robin rushed over to the girls and crouched. Starfire smiled weakly as she regained her feet, and Raven buried herself in the folds of her cloak. The Teen Wonder nodded to the willowy girl and turned his attention to the young witch. He approached tenderly and wrapped his good arm around her shoulders. Raven leaned into him and took a deep breath. She listened to his good, strong heart and felt his warmth envelope her.

"It's okay Rae," Robin said softly. "I've got you."

"It's not fair," she whispered to herself, and then wondered if that was her true feelings or Envy speaking. The pale girl's power fed itself on her wounds, healing her.

Star's knee buckled, but a pair of soft yet strong hands saved her from falling. Her eyes met the glowing purple eyes of her sister, Komand'r.

"You look terrible, Kory," Blackfire said as she wrapped her arms around Star.

Starfire smiled, "I am sure that is no thanks to you, you Klorbag," and returned the hug.

Blackfire laughed. "Well, yeah. I suppose I should make nice now and apologize or something."

"I would not expect it nor demand it of you, Sister," Star said tenderly.

Blackfire pulled away from Star, first making sure that her younger sister could stand on her own. She floated up, and kissed Star lightly on the forehead. Her eyes settled on Robin.

"So, is this that part where I'm supposed to give up?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm and held out her wrists, as if to be handcuffed.

Robin looked up, and a mysterious grin drew across his face. He glanced to Starfire and back to Blackfire. The Teen Wonder said nothing, but tilted his head toward the empty hallway and looked away. Blackfire chuckled lightly.

The dark haired Tamaranian smiled and turned to Starfire, "Hang on to that one, little sister." Komand'r smiled slyly, winked at Robin, and said, "See you around," before disappearing in the shadows.

Raven finally stood up and looked around. She droned in her rolling rasp, "Anyone see where X snuck off to?"

…..

The world slowly came into focus around Beast Boy. He pushed himself off the ground, his arms almost buckling from exhaustion, and looked around. The blond Titan, Jericho, stood nearby and held out his hand. The young changeling gasped his teammate's forearm and was helped to his feet.

"Aw, man," he groaned, "anyone get the name of the five trucks that hit me?"

Jericho made a sign and mouthed the word, "Sorry." The mute Titan made a simple sign for "Are you okay?"

Beast Boy looked at his shoes and took a deep breath. "No, I'm not." The diminutive Titan craned his neck to the sky. "I… I know everything I did. At least with that freak, Mad Mod, his hypno-screens wiped your brain"

"It's okay, Gar," Kid Flash said, leaning on his friend's shoulder suddenly. "One of the many gifts of superspeed: I heal quickly." He looked over to Cyborg and Argent. They just finished locking down Cinderblock. "If you're done over there, there're still Titans to rescue."

"Consider them rescued," a raspy, commanding voice said from the doorway.

Beast Boy, Kid Flash, and Jericho turned and smiled. Robin, still bandaged, walked out proudly with Raven and Starfire at his side. An ebon sphere floated behind the assembled Titans, containing the still unconscious form of Psimon.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said jumping toward Robin. "Oh man, am I glad you're okay! I am so sorry. I didn't know what was happening; I just got insanely weird or something."

"No problem Beast Boy," Robin said patting the green Titan's shoulder.

"It was the fiend, Psimon, who controlled you," Star said soothingly. "We know you would never attack your friends willingly."

"Thanks Rob. Thanks Star. You guys are the best!" Beast Boy threw his arms around his teammates.

"Can we take the bad guy to jail, now?" Raven drawled and folded her arms across her chest.

Cyborg and Argent joined up with the others, dragging the bound Cinderblock behind them. Cyborg grinned, "Well, now the gang's all here. Let's go…"

Jericho did his sign for Speedy.

Cy frowned. "Oh, yeah."

"I'll find him!" the changeling called and transformed into a bloodhound. He howled mournfully, catching the archer's scent in the air, and ran toward the woods.

"You'd better back him up, Wally," Robin told Kid Flash. "Cheshire is…"

"We know," Kid Flash interrupted before vanishing in a crimson and gold blur.

…..

The bright green hound nosed the ground, sniffing loudly as the fleet footed teen walked behind him. The two Titans moved through the woods slowly. Kid Flash looked around, measuring the heights of tree branches carefully. He plotted out clear runways and committed them to memory, just in case he needed to move at speed. Yes, he could vibrate through trees, but it was extremely draining. More importantly, Beast Boy needed the time to differentiate all the scents, locking in on Speedy's unique chemical signature.

The hound raised his head and sniffed the air. Suddenly he transformed into his human self and blushed. "I, um, found them."

"Where?"

BB pointed into the gentle breeze.

"Can you tell if he's okay?"

The green Titan blushed to his ears. "Yeah, I'd say he's okay." Beast Boy pulled at his collar and cleared his throat. Kid Flash arched a quizzical eyebrow and zoomed off. In an instant he returned, his face scarlet and his eyes wide.

"Wow, he's not called speedy for nothing…." Kid Flash gasped.

"Yeah, maybe we should let them… um…" Beast Boy said shakily, "…finish?"

"Yeah," Kid Flash agreed.

…..

One week later.

Speedy frowned as he pulled out the popcorn from the microwave and popped open the cans of root beer. He dropped them on a tray and brought the snacks to Beast Boy and Kid Flash who were both grinning like, of all things, Cheshire cats. The almost now inseparable pair were locked in on the latest Hockey game for their giant Gamestation. The young archer flopped on the sofa, scowling, and folded his arms across his chest. Raven rolled her eyes and put her nose back in the horror novel she was reading.

Starfire chewed on the end of her pencil, putting the finishing touches on the poem she was composing. The alien girl decided to write it in her native language after all, but found a greater appreciation of the introspective, somber, and occasionally depressing poems Raven seemed to prefer. The willowy girl looked around the common room and grinned as she saw Cyborg gleefully prepare the Valentine's Day dinner. She laughed to herself and continued writing about a little bird's nobility and great honor.

Argent and Jericho both sat at the stereo console, crossed legged, wearing oversized headphones. Her eyes were closed, and her head bobbed to the thunderous beat of rock music, while the blond boy listened serenely. Jericho opened his bright green eyes and nudged Argent. He pointed up and behind her. She turned, taking off the headphones. Robin smiled and handed her a small package. He had three other bundles tucked under his arm wrapped in red paper. The silver-skinned girl looked at the dedication and smiled brightly as she read the handwritten note.

TO: Argent

Happy Valentine's Day.

-R

Argent carefully opened the paper. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in surprise. She held Evanescence's concert album, "Anywhere but Home," in her hand. Bright silver ink glistened on the cover: autographs of each of the band members. She literally jumped to her feet, flew over to the Teen Wonder and hugged him hard.

"Thank you!" she cried. "You really shouldn't have!"

"It wasn't any trouble, Toni," Robin said as he cordially returned the hug.

Cyborg stopped mixing some batter and put the bowl down. "Someone's at the pier," he announced.

"I'll go," Kid Flash's voice lingered in the room after he had already left. He returned before anyone could react to his absence. "It was just another floral delivery guy."

"That makes, like, the hundredth and fiftieth one today," Beast Boy said, leaning on the countertop. "Who's it for this time? It's not like every room in the Tower is covered in flowers or something."

Kid Flash dropped the box in Speedy's lap. The young archer opened the box and found a single stem, bright yellow, chrysanthemum. It spread open and large, like fireworks. Speedy's keen eye noticed a gossamer chain wrapped around the flower and discovered it led to a small jade cat.

A soft, dreamy smile spread across the archer's face.

Raven furrowed her brow as a bright red package appeared before her. She put down her book and glared up at Robin, but his damnably disarming smile nullified her sarcasm's ammunition. She took the gift lightly in her hands.

"Valentine's Day is just a marketing tool," she spat as she opened the present. "Just designed for…" her voice trailed off. She held a thin folder and opened it slowly. "Oh wow," she said breathlessly. The young witch ran her finger across a pair of tickets to the Jump City Lyric Opera's performance of Mozart's _Don Giovanni._

Raven looked around the room and couldn't help smiling. She asked Robin a silent question with her large violet eyes, and the Teen Wonder grinned and gave her a slight nod. She turned quickly and slid down the sofa, suddenly feeling completely giddy.

"Something wrong, Rae?" Kid Flash asked as he jerked his controller to the side, sending a computerized defenseman crashing into one of Beast Boy's wingers.

"No, Wallace," she said dreamily. "Everything is perfect."

Robin leaned over Star's shoulder and slid a red package before her. The alien girl's eyes brightened as she unceremoniously shredded the wrapping revealing a small certificate.

The firm script on the parchment read:

Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran,

Please give me the honor of accompanying you to the Boardwalk this Saturday for a day of diversions followed by a night of dancing. –R.

"Yes, of course!" Starfire exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around Robin and nearly squeezed the air out of him. Her green eyes flashed brightly but soon locked on the last package he was holding. Kory's keen eyes spotted the logo of a local chocolatier.

She looked up curiously, "Robin, who are the chocolates for?"

The End


End file.
